Dear Memories
by Maiden.of.Mist
Summary: En los momentos finales de la vida de Axel, no sólo Sora  y Roxas  apreciaron la partida de este, sino que alguien... alguien muy cercano también. No importaba cuanto tiempo hubiera pasado, las memorias, los recuerdos aparecían para no irse jamás...


_Llevaba un tiempo sin escribir nada nuevo. Además nunca me había detenido a escribir algo acerca del Kingdom Hearts, juego que me encanta CxU. No tengo la más mínima idea como es que ayer, celebrando el Akuroku day terminaron por darme ganas de escribir algo que no tenía absolutamente NADA que ver con eso. _

_Primero que todo, a falta de una psp no he podido jugar al Birth by sleep, así que solo pude guiarme por lo que encontré de la relación de Isa y Lea, para luego juntarle con lo que recordaba al haber jugado al KH II. Sean libres de avisarme cualquier error y demases que pudiesen encontrar en este one shot._

_Como siempre, está demás decir que KH no me pertenece (por más que quisiera que así lo fuera), sino que a sus debidos creadores y co-creadores de Square Enix. Y que esto solo lo hago por mera diversión sin fines de lucro alguno. Sin nada más que decir, disfruten Cx._

* * *

><p>Había logrado apreciar desde comienzo a fin como era que Axel le daba la espalda (una vez más) a la organización para unirse al portador de la <em>Keyblade<em> y así ayudarle en su camino para rescatar a su preciada pelirroja mejor amiga que yacía en alguna parte del castillo encerrada en una jaula con todas las protecciones posibles para que esta no huyera de ahí. Pero dentro de toda esa conmoción, lo que jamás había logrado suponer fue cómo el pelirrojo había terminado por usar toda su fuerza vital posible y así salvar al castaño chico con su propio sacrificio para que este siguiera en su tan anhelada búsqueda.

**-¿Qué tan tonto puede ser Axel como para… -**antes de poder terminar la oración que estaba por decir, algo sintió latir dentro de su –supuesto- vacío interior. Algo que latía y que posteriormente comenzaba a hacerle una fuerte presión en su pecho**.- unhg…** -¿acaso su mente había hecho alguna especie de trato con el resto de su cuerpo para comenzar a atormentarlo con extraños dolores que nunca antes había sentido en lo que llevaba "vivo".- **¿Qué diantres…?.**

¿Qué era lo que comenzaba a pasar dentro de su ser? ¿por qué de un momento a otro todo en su interior comenzaba a lastimarle? ¿Por qué no teniendo un corazón propio podía su pecho doler de esa manera que lograba presionar cada pequeña fracción de su cuerpo? ¿Por qué sus ojos comenzaban a llenarse… de lagrimas?. Le era difícil entender cada una de esas preguntas que se hacía interiormente.

Diversos _flashbacks _ comenzaban a hacerse presentes en su cabeza y mente: amistades, promesas, cosas que le parecían tan familiares pero que a la vez mientras más recababa en ellas, más podía sentirlas alejarse de lo que era ahora su actual persona. ¿Qué era todo eso?... tal vez, y sólo tal vez, el chico pensaba que podía ser aquellas memorias de cuando una vez tuvo millones de sueños, anhelos, deseos, enormes emociones… cuando alguna vez tuvo un corazón y podía sonreír de felicidad, gritar de enojo, e incluso llorar de emoción o tristeza, cuando el vivir era innato, parte del día a día.

Pero. Aun siendo un incorpóreo, siendo carente de todo aquel órgano vital sabía lo que era la sensación de estar vivo… claro, no era porque él realmente recordara algo de su vida anterior (¿o tal vez sí?) o que se sintiera particularmente como un humano, no… la razón era simplemente porque podía apreciarlo cada vez que era enviado a alguna misión por el superior y en ellas siempre podía apreciar la forma en como el común de las personas se relacionaba con sus símiles y con sus alrededores. Pero ahora… ahora todo era distinto. Sentir sus ojos humedecerse producto de lagrimas y la opresión que sentía en su pecho le dolían y mucho. ¿Por qué?.

_"Quiero que todos a quienes conozca me recuerden. Dentro de las memorias de las personas… ¡podré vivir para siempre!"._

¿Qué era eso? ¿de donde habían salido esas palabras? ¿por qué un chico tan similar al pelirrojo había aparecido en su pensamientos?. Ese joven de cabellera roja en punta se le hacía tan conocido, cómo si esa persona fuera alguien cercano a él, pero era imposible ¿imposible, no?. Él no tenía amigos, sólo camaradas y dentro de estos no había nadie que fuera pareci... Axel, de repente la imagen del número ocho de la organización se hizo presente junto a la de ese chico que creía conocer pero no sabía de donde. ¿Que tenían que ver esos dos y por qué ambos había aparecido , juntos a esas palabras, en sus pensamientos?.

_"Sé que no te olvidaré, créeme, lo intento todo el tiempo"._

Más cosas que le hacían dudar es que ¿acaso el pelirrojo con su muerte tenía algo que ver? No se sentía en lo particular triste por la defunción de aquel torpe e impulsivo chico, pero al parecer su subconsciente no pensaba de la misma manera que él. Era casi como si su interior le tratara de hacer ver algo que él no podía y, que además le presionaba por sentirse mal ante la partida del ojiverde. Cada vez fueron apareciendo más y más palabras, que eran acompañadas de unas pequeñas lagrimas que comenzaban a caer individualmente desde sus dorados ojos, iban poco a poco apareciendo, dejando cada vez la mente del peliazul más clara, pero a la vez, hundiéndolo más en un mar de extrañas sensaciones que por ningún motivo habría querido sentir en esos instantes.

**-L... -**dejó salir lo que parecía ser una letra, cómo buscando descifrar un nombre, algo que le sonaba en lo más profundo de sus recuerdos. Los segundos pasaban y la palabra iba poco a poco formándose en su garganta**- Le... Lea… ¿Lea?... L-le..a- **¡Lo había recordado! ¡Por fin!... lo había... logrado. Ante ese descubrimiento sus piernas comenzaron a temblar fuertemente y cuando ya la inestabilidad era mayor a todo, estas no dieron más soporte y se desplomaron dejando caer a su dueño de rodillas en el frío y enorme lugar, en esa sala donde se suponía que en cualquier momento habría de aparecer quien era el portador de la _ Keyblade_ y, que además buscaba el tirar abajo todos los esfuerzos por los que su excelencia había luchado para conseguir el anhelado sueño de poseer la entrada al reino de corazones. Debía reponerse... debía levantarse, pelear y derrotar al dueño de la Keyblade, pero sabía que en aquellas condiciones no lograría nada...

Prontamente su mano fue a parar en su rostro, tocando su mejilla derecha y percatándose que las saladas lagrimas que hacía un rato ya llevaban cayendo suavemente, iban en aumento, resbalando con una suavidad única por todo su rostro. Axel, ese pelirrojo tan revoltoso, tan inquieto, tan poco consciente de lo que sucedía en sus alrededores. Lea, un joven tan similar al ex número ocho... ellos dos... Ojos verdes, cabellos rojos como el fuego, palabras tan torpes…

_"¿Lo ves? ¡Soy inmortal!"_

**_-Sí, claro_. Porque un inmortal se habría dejado morir por… Ah… -**sus pupilas se contrajeron hasta más no poder. Lo había recordado, de un momento a otro su subconsciente le habían dado las pistas finales para recordar todo lo que en algún momento había olvidado. Lea y Axel… eran una misma persona… bueno, casi. Axel había pasado a convertirse en el incorpóreo del joven que respondía al nombre de "Lea", de ese chico que alguna vez llevó el apodo de "Mejor amigo"…**- Axel… -**entrecerró los parpados que dejaban ver sus dorados ojos al momento que las lagrimas comenzaban a salir súbitamente y sin piedad alguna de estos.

¿Por qué debía recordar eso? ¿por qué ahora?

**-¡¿Por qué, Axel, por qué?-**gritaba golpeando con su mano derecha el suelo, haciendolo temblar con su inminente fuerza, fuerza que no aguantaría en usar contra aquel chico que le había robado a la persona que alguna vez (y que volvía a ser) la más preciada para él**…-¿P-por qué…? No importa ya nada más… sólo… no te… vayas de mí…** -hizo crujir sus dientes unos contra otros por ese momento de enojo, de ira y de... pena.

Pero no importaba cuantas lagrimas el chico derramara, no importaba cuantas veces gritara el nombre del contrario, ni siquiera era importante si ahora lograba recordar todo sobre su vida pasada… nada de eso, absolutamente nada podría traer de vuelta a la _ráfaga de llamas danzantes…_


End file.
